


Sleeping Time feat. Spoiled Boyfriend (Oneshot)

by bellpoid01



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellpoid01/pseuds/bellpoid01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol was sleep deprived but he refused to sleep first, instead he plays guitar and retarding around with other members. Baekhyun being the kind and frustrated boyfriend he is, didn't like that idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Time feat. Spoiled Boyfriend (Oneshot)

**Sleeping Time feat. Spoiled Boyfriend (Oneshot)**  
Chanyeol / Baekhyun  
fluff  & cheesy & gross & ew (sorry, otp ;-;)  


 

The beds are set. A few members already took a place for sleep tonight, some are inside the room, some are outside with make-shift beds. Kyungsoo, who wasn’t in his best in today’s EXO Showtime’s shoot, already tucked in blanket and playing with his phone. Maybe browsing new recipe. The same goes with Yixing who just love to sleep (and eat, beside practicing), wherever and whenever he is. He too, a bit busy with his phone (his buddies from high school—yeah _those_ guys—seems do not understand the words of _hey kids we’ll continue tomorrow, I want to sleep now_ because they keep sending the chat message to their private Kakao Talk group). Beside him, he can hears Jongdae singing along with Chanyeol who plays Radio Head with his guitar.

Chanyeol.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes in annoying. That stupid energetic bothersome of Park Chanyeol. Wow, now he feels more annoyed when he recall an hour ago when the beds are about to set.

“You look like shit.”

“Haha, thanks.”

The bags under Chanyeol’s eyes become so much clear after he took a shower. He said truth about his sleep-deprived. Baekhyun really feels sorry for him, so he grabbed Chanyeol’s upper arm and dragged him to his side. Chanyeol looked confused and he looked around afraid if Baekhyun might forgot their statuses but he felt relieved when he saw the cameras are off. He quickly understood what Baekhyun means when the older tapped his thigh lightly. Chanyeol felt so comfortable when he placed his head on Baekhyun. His eyes almost closed and ready to take off to dreamland (with Baekhyun inside, oh my sounds so cheesy) but he remembered something.

“You haven’t taken a bath,” he said as the matter of fact. Baekhyun only grins.

“Yeah, I don’t feel like rushing with the others. I will take the last.” Chanyeol scoffed. Even so, he snuggled further and wrapped his arms to Baekhyun’s waist. He hummed when his cheek touches the soft spot above his hip line.

“Fat tummy,” he murmured sleepily. Baekhyun felt the urge to snap him and push his body onto the floor but he resisted. It was because after their (half failed) meal and such unnecessary games to get the food, his stomach demanded for more food. So he ended up to cook one. Well, no wonder.

“Oh, right!” Chanyeol suddenly got up and facing Baekhyun with swollen (he might be almost fell asleep) yet excited eyes. “I’m bringing my baby!”

Baekhyun frowned. He smelled something. “Yeah?” _yeah I know, so what are you gonna do now, Park Chanyeol? Don’t tell me—_

“I’m gonna get it now!” and he hopped out from Baekhyun before the older got any chance to scold him. Only an annoying _tsk!_ before the bathroom door opened, revealing Tao, Kris, and Jongin fresh from the shower.

“Baekhyun, it’s your turn. Or else you won’t get any hot water.”

He glanced to the bedroom where they keep their belongings there. Chanyeol was there, positively getting ready for the unnecessary night show. He then looks at the bathroom where Joonmyun entering the room with his supplies in hand.

Baekhyun finally gets up with a sigh and annoyed face.

 

+++  
Chanyeol was on the couch, at the same spot they were at a few minutes ago before Baekhyun showered. His baby was already on the lap, fingers idly play the key, and he wrapped in a thick (maybe not so thick at all) blanket. He wore a cap now, Baekhyun doesn’t know why. He likes Chanyeol’s half-dried hair better. His eyes goes to the cameras in the living room, all turned on. He headed to the bedroom to put all his things with a mental note to behave because they are now EXO’s Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

He took off his cellphone from the power bank inside his personal bag and heading back to the living room where the beds are ready and the staffs are gone. The manager checks few things before heading out, saying something about don’t sleep late and tomorrow’s gotta do.  
Baekhyun plops himself on the make-shift bed in front of Chanyeol. Baekhyun doesn’t know if Chanyeol realized his weird acts or not, because when Chanyeol is with his baby, his soul is mostly flies to somewhere only he and God know.

_Whatever_ , _says who was the one that so sleep deprived_.

After all, he just wants Chanyeol goes to sleep as soon as possible.

“Chanyeol, you are so noisy.” There, he finally tries to stop his boyfriend from sleeping late. But Jongdae, being Jongdae, snickers at him and saying that he was like that too.

“You are supposed to being noisy too before the sleep because that’s what you always do.”

Baekhyun really wants to use _bad bad_ words. “I told you I will behave tonight,” he grins instead. Jongdae keeps blabber how it is impossible and Chanyeol still oblivious, soft stream of his guitar was heard, and Baekhyun couldn’t figure out what song was he was playing at. Until a familiar song was played and Baekhyun feels his heartbeat going mad.

Their first owned song.

It was an acoustic that they two made after a few months before they are officially going out. It was the song that definitely they sing before the sleep, if their body wasn’t so wrecked after the schedules. Now Chanyeol only slowly playing the intro and the first verse, didn’t singing any line because it supposed to be Baekhyun’s part of lyric.

He really wants to sing along.

“Wait stop it. Don’t play something that I don’t know. Don’t play your own song I can’t singing either,” the Kim Jongdae whines and demands another song that familiar to him. Baekhyun tries not to so care and back busying himself with his friends on Kakao Talk.

Jongdae knew. He knew about their song because they often sang it in the dorm even without guitar or when other members are there too. He heard Chanyeol laughs quietly, like secretly likes Jongdae’s way of entertaining. Oh well, Baekhyun hopes the PD-nim cuts the moment earlier.

Now everyone settle down and ready for a real sleep. Baekhyun couldn’t hear any rustle from the main bedroom and the lamp was already off. The living room team are all settle too, the cameras are all off. Baekhyun is done setting an alarm (which is a bit useless, he sleeps like a dead after all but hey, at least he tries!) and snuggle more into his blanket, searching more warm and comfort when he hears a rustle sound from Chanyeol’s place and in no times he feels a weight on his side.

This. Big. Baby. ~~Of his.~~

“What.”

“Sleep.”

“Oh, you apparently know that word.”

“You are so cold.” Chanyeol whines as he tightens his hug on Baekhyun’s body. After invading the warmth from the blanket, took half space of his poor bed, weighing him, now the said boyfriend is trying to suffocate him. Chanyeol placed his leg on Baekhyun but the latter refused by kicking his knee.

“Go get your blanket,” Baekhyun commands him.

“Nope. You and me. Enough.” Chanyeol doesn’t move and his eyes closed already. Soft snore was heard and Baekhyun, who was desperate for sleeping too, feels like going insane with his boyfriend’s behavior.

“You, and your laziness, and stubbornness, and why do I must work so much for you. Now. Why.” He stomped out of bed to get the blanket for himself and Chanyeol because everyone knows how wild Chanyeol when he sleeps and in the middle of night Baekhyun would certainly freeze because he lost his blanket, courtesy to Chanyeol’s kick (that kid doesn’t really like blanket, actually). And Chanyeol always proud of his body warmth which is true, Baekhyun would admit that Chanyeol is warm, but that ~~bitch~~ big baby is never stay in one position. He might’ve hugged him in the first hour of sleep but then Chanyeol would turned back and kept changing his position like he was forgetting that Baekhyun was there too.

He backs to his position after blanketing Chanyeol. His boyfriend didn’t budge a single thing. Baekhyun then placed himself a bit top of Chanyeol and brings his body closer to him, so he makes a pillow from  his (short but tender, Chanyeol says) arm and positioning Chanyeol’s head on it. Unconsciously, Chanyeol draped his arm to Baekhyun, their position now hugging each other. Like a cat, Chanyeol snuggles to Baekhyun’s wide chest (yes, wider than his) and soon a loud (not obnoxious yet, no) came from him.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Really a can’t be helped situation, is he now. He then runs his fingers up to the younger’s now dried hair. Thick, soft, and warm even this weather. He leans down a bit to brush his lips on Chanyeol’s covered forehead. He placed his lips there for a while and inhaling the younger’s scene. The silent room and a quiet night bugs’ sound help him to relax.

He then leans back and whispers to the sleeping boy. “You even didn’t say good night to me.” _Asshole_ , he adds later in silence.

“Good night, Yeol.”

 

 

_END_


End file.
